Young Justice Torture-My Version
by hannahjr123
Summary: My version of octogirls awesome story-Young Justice Torture (Go and read it)! This is from my own YJ character's POV. The Joker has us, cornered, locked down. Status: Chains-Holding me to the wall Friends-Unconscious Survival status-Not dead
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER*: This story is not mine, it was written by octogirl and I asked her if I could write a sort of spin off from my own Young Justice characters POV. My character is called Jamie Rebecca Queen-Drake, she is the daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Her hero name is Quiver and (As you might guess by the name) she is an archer. In this she is thirteen.**

"Run!" I heard Robin shout from behind me.

This mission had not gone the way we hoped. All we were doing was stopping a simple bank robbery, the alert had come though and we were all bored from a long fortnight of not doing anything we took it-secretly. Simple-we had all thought, this will be easy. God were we wrong.

Joker had ended up being the one who was robbing the bank and now it was filling up with Joker gas before our very eyes. I eyed the situation,

Building-Collapsing

Joker Gas-Becoming dangerously thick.

Chances of survival-Less than %10.

"Get to that window!" Aqualad yelled and I noticed a small window at the side of the building.

Superboy tried to fly us out but collapsed, a closer look at the gas told me that there was kryptonite chemicals in the gas.

"Conner!" Megan exclaimed from in front of me-her voice sounded faint and it was getting fainter. He said something back but I didn't hear,

"Almost there Jamie, Almost there" I replied to myself but I felt my arm get heavier, my knees buckled and I fell to the floor just inches from the window. The last thing I saw was the jokers white face, his smile stretched thin.

I woke up to the shaking on chains and Wally's voice. Snapping my eyes open I looked around, eyeing the situation.

Chains-Holding me to the wall

Friends-Most unconscious, Wally and Dick awake.

Survival status-Not dead

We were in a room with a screen on the opposite wall to us, I was chained with Wally on my right and Dick on my left. Everyone had inhibitor collars on them except for Dick,Artemis and myself. Superboy and kryptonite embedded into his chains.

"You guys ok?" I asked them

"Yeah, how bout you?" Dick asked me

"I'm not dead" I replied

"Wa-KF? You good"

"I'm ok" he said putting on a tough voice.

Slowly the others woke up-confused and drowsy.

"Where are we?" M'gann asked

"Looks like we're in a big basement," Dick replied "Cus only basements have no windows"

"Catching on fast sherlock" I said sarcastically to him

"There's that wonderful sense of humor I never wished the gas to knock out of you" he replied just as sarcastically

"So, whos basement is it?" Wally asked-ignoring us

"Oh! I can answer that for you" Replied a sinister voice from the shadows making us all turn our heads.

"I take that back" Wally said "not really interested anymore"

Joker crawled out of the shadows, dragging a duffle bag that clanked with every step. "Why not?" he replied, his evil joking voice lingering. "It's rude to be invited into someone's home and not be interested to who the generous person is" he broke into a series of maniacal laughs, dropping the duffle bag on the ground in the center of the room with one last heavy clank. Catching his breath he slithered over to us and started pacing in front of us.

"This is where you live? No wonder you don't get many house guests" I said

"Oh, This puppy's got a bite...I like it" He said licking his lips, I shuddered-why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?" He went back to his pacing,

"So, who wants to play with uncle J first?"

"Let them go Joker" Dick said from the wall next to me "Do what you want with me but let them go"

"Aww, thats so sweet. I think i'm gonna cry" Joker said fake crying " However, i'm not in the bargaining mood today. Maybe another time." He let out another unstable laugh. "But I will take that as a hand rase...then again if I did that you would all be volunteering!" he burst into another round of laughter. He crawled over to Dick and uncliped the chains holding him to the wall and dragged him (with much struggle) over to the chains hanging in the center on the room, between us and the screen. Then her bent down and started humming as he rummaged through his duffle bag.

"Ok bird boy. I figure it would only be appropriate to start with your old friend." Joker turned around and held up a rusty black crow bar. "Ah" he sighed, a look of panic in Dicks eyes but I knew he would stay strong "you can never go wrong with the classics!"

 **Is it good? If you liked this go and read octogirls one, she was so kind to let me use it and her one is really good it's called Young Justice Torture. Next chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. Enjoy_

Joker raised the crowbar above his head and brought it down on Dicks stomach.

"No!" Zatanna yelled as I yelled "Stop!"

Joker looked up at us and then back at Dick and brought the crow bar down one more time.

It went on for what seemed like hours, tears formed in my eyes as I watched my best friend since I was eight be broken and torn in front of me. I wanted to help, I struggled against the chains with Wally next to me doing the same thing-to no prevail. When Joker finally dropped the crowbar Dick was in bad shape, I served him as Joker was

Lip-Bleeding

Ribs-definitely broken

Legs-broken and failing him

Need of a doctor-more than %80.

I wanted to look down the line at the others looks of horror, anger, sadness on there faces but I only had eyes for Dick, he needed help and until he was hanging back her next to me away from the clown who missed the birthday party I was never going to let my eyes look away fro just a second.

"Hmm" Joker said after circling Dick a few times "I wasn't expecting much out of you on this on but I hoped you would sing, just a little bit for me...oh well, more fun awaits us!" He said and with that he unclipped Dicks chains and roughly dragged him back over to us, clipping him back up next to me. He walked over to Wally and brought him into the middle of the room.

"Now, these are going to get in my way" joker said tapping Wally's inhibitor collar

"Why do you take em off?" Wally said with a dangerous edge to his voice. Joker bent down and rifled through his duffle bag pulling out a long syringe with a dark red liquid in it,

"That's exactly what I was planning to do" he said pulling off Wally's collar and inserting the needle into his neck, the liquid disappearing. Then he raised the crow bar again and slammed it into Wally's stomach,

"No!" Artemis screamed "Leave him alone!" I struggled even harder against the chains, wanting to pound Joker to the ground.

"Now, now girls. We wouldn't want our little friend here to not have his turn, but don't you worry. You'll get your turn soon enough" Joker said looking at us with a sickening grin. He continued whacking Wally with the crowbar, until he couldn't take anymore. Then he unclipped wally from the chains and brought him back to the line. Slowly he turned his head to me, red eyes glinting in the faint light, smile widening-almost reaching his eyes. It was my turn.

He unclipped my chains and I kicked, screamed, hit like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Now, now puppy, we don't want you to hurt your uncle j, not when he has a whacking new present for you" Joker said to me , clipping me up on the chains and picking up the crowbar again, he raised it high above his head, bracing myself he bought it down and tow of my ribs cracked, a sering pain shot through my chest. He hit again and again, by the time he unclipped me and put me back on the chains there was an almost unbearable pain in my hips that was so sore I was losing focus. The Joker went down the line, whacking all the young heros with the crowbar until we were, bloody, bruised and gasping for air.

Joker stepped back, admiring his handiwork. My eyes were falling in and out of focus and a headache was forming between my eyes from the pain of my hips. The others were in bad shape as well, Aqualads eye was almost swollen shut, M'gann, Wally and Artemis all had blood trickling from the corner of there mouths, Zatanna and Superboy we're sporting nose bleeds.

"Why the long faces?" Joker said from in front of us "Maybe you need a little cheering up?" he said and turned to the screen on the other side of the room. Pulling a remote from out of his pocket he pushed a button the the screen flashed on.

"Hello Justice League!" Joker said to the screen which was broadcasting to the watchtower, "Told you I'd be checking in, what do you think of my artwork?" Joker said moving aside so they could see us hanging on the wall.

"What have you done to them!" Superman demand though the screen

"Oh nothing, just finished a playdate with an old friend" Joker replied, tapping the crowbar

I lifted my head and saw my parents faces looking tough at me on the screen, Dad looked angry, Mum looked angry too but frustrated (possibly from the other heros holder her and Dad back from smashing the screen). Joker noticed Batman in the background, typing furiously on the computer,

"Oh batsy, forgot to mention, don't try and track this video because...you'll never be able to. So I would suggest, sitting down, getting cozy and hey, what the heck? Bring out the popcorn and enjoy the show!" he said giggling quietly to himself.

"I swear Joker, if you harm them anymore…" Batman said angrily

"I know, I know" Joker interrupted "You'll tear my libs off, beat my brains, blah blah blah. You know batsy, in order to intimate someone with your threats you actually have to follow through with your threats" he said and bent down to his duffle bag and pulled out a knife and was running his thumb dangerously across the blade. "For instance, when you locked me in akram and I swore to break out and case unbearable pain to you and everything you love." He crawled over to Dick and swiped his knife across Dicks side, leaving a large bloody gash. " Vwala! I made a threat and now i'm following through with it!" he swept the knife over Dicks arm leaving another gash. Dick didn't even grunt, I knew he could handle it.

The Joker walked over to me and dragged the knife through my side, the blood slowly soaking my dark green bodysuit. At first when the pont hit my skin and started to dig in I sucked in a sharp breath. He went down the line, slicing the skin of young heros and still none of us screamed.

"You are walking on dangerous ground joker" Dad said through clenched teeth, Joker took his time wiping the knife on Wally's shoulder the then said

"I know! This day keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" Batman lunged at the screen but Superman held him back, whispers something to him and Batman relaxed slightly. I looked up at the screen and back at everyone else, eyeing our situation.

Gashes-Need stitches

My Hips-Possibly shattered, pain making me lose focus.

Justice League-Angry beyond belief

Joker-Insine and Happy

Us-Not dead yet

Chances of Survival-Less than %5

 _Was it good? Let me know in reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is the next chapter, sorry it's a little late. Please let me know what you think**

"Oh batsy" Joker sighed walking away from Zee and back over to Wally "you're just too much fun to upset" he brought his knife up and cut off the top part of Wally's suit, discarding in in the trash can. Then he skipped past me and started doing the same thing to DIck,

"I mean really! You are too easy to make mad, too easy!" he burst into uncontrollable laughter wch made us all (justice league included) wince. Then he moved onto Conner, doing the same thing by the time he got to Kaldur he was gasping for breath from laughing. Exiting his place in front of the line up he crawled over to the duffle bag and dropped the knife in, replacing it with a long leather whip with a black wound handle, at first I was confused at why it was glinting in the light the screen was giving off but as I looked closer I realized that it was because there were small, sharp pieces of glass wound into the leather. I drew back in horror, looking first at Dick then at Wally giving them what I hoped was a reassuring look but it might have been more of a panicked look.

"No" Wonder Woman whispered as she was holding back tears.

"This is going to be so much fun!" he said unclipping Wally for the second time and clipping him back up to the chains in the center of the room. "Ready kiddo?" Joker asked Wally as he walked behind him so his back was facing us and raised his whip.

"I'm gonna assume that was rhoical" Wally said, his voice much less sarcastic and more scared.

A red blur on the screen made me looked back up at it,

"Don't you even dare!" Flash said angrily. Joker just smiled-he wasn't worried.

"ok...I won't dare, I'll do!" he said raising the whip high and crashing it down upon Wally's back, a ribbon of dark red blood appeared across his back.

I wanted to yell, scream, fight, anything but I was paralyzed as I watched his back become torn and bloody with every crack.

Wally, my best friend, my older brother figure, the jokester, the hopeless romantic. Hung in the center of lunatics basement, blood running down his back, pooling at his feet. Artemis yelled but I couldn't hear, I only had eyes for my bleeding brother, only had ears for every grunt and yell that escaped from his bruised lips. When Joker finally brought the whip down it was stained with Wally's blood, the blood was pooling around his feet and he was pale and weak. He needed immediate medical attention. Too everyone's surprise he got his feet under him and stood up as best he could,

"Impressive" the Joker exclaimed "who knew that stupid little thing could be so tough?" then for extra measure he pressed the handle of the whip into Wally's back. Wally fell forward and let out another grunt, clenching his teeth.

"Well, I suppose I'll give him a break" Joker said dropping the whip on the ground and unclipping Wally from the chains, clipping him back up on the ones next to me. "Now bird boy, what would you like to play with? I have so many fun option, oh! I know" He said and pulled out a sledge hammer from the duffle bag, He unclipped Dick and clipped him on the chains in the center, Joker looked at Dick and then at the screen "You're gonna love this" he said and raised the hammer,

"Please Joker!" Zatanna begged "don't do this"

"But it wouldn't be fair for baby flash over there and not bird brain to have one-on-one time with uncle J" Then Joker raised the hammer and brought it down hard on Dicks ribs, they cracked. This made Joker very happy so he swung again, this time breaking a few ribs. I couldn't look. Hanging my head I listened as every grunt, yell and crack came from Dick in front of me.

"This is so much fun!" I heard the Joker exclam. Another slamming node erupted a second later. When Joker had finished his fun I heard the clicking noise of the chains next to me and I looked up, it was worse than I imagined. He was bruised and a few places had bones sticking at the skin making lumps on his skin. Joker walked over to his duffle bag and said "it's always good to clip a bird's wings now and then"

"I swear Joker," Batman said "when I get my hands on you you'll be in worse condition than he is"

"If you get your hands on me" Joker replied and then pulled out a small device, it had a red diall on the center with a skinny screen on the top. Hanging off it were small white patches connected to the device with white cords. "Ah, I was wondering where this had got to" he said and took his time slowly crawling over to me, then he unclipped my chains and hung me in the center of the room. He seemed to be eyeing me,

"Joker! If you lay a pinkie on her you will not see tomorrow" Dad said from up on the screen.

"Well it's a good thing I wont be laying a pinkie on her. But that doesn't mean puppy and I can't have a _stinging_ good time" Joker said and pulled a knife out of his pocit, "now, this is going to get in my way" he said gesturing to my body suit and before I could even try to pull away he had sliced off the middle part of my body suit so I was just wearing a bikini. Then he dropped the knife to the floor with a clatter and grabbed the first patch, sticking it on my stomach. I heard a week yell from Wally behind me but I hung my head, I knew what was going to happen and there was nothing I could do, not with my hips still serring with pain. I looked up at the screen and looked a Mum and Dad, Dad looked angry, Mum looked horrified. I couldn't bear to look at them knowing this was going to happen so I looked down again, Just praying for it to be fast.

 **Hey! Was it good? Sorry it took a little longer to upload. Please leave a review, I love reading them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the late upload. In this chapter she refers to "Mum, Dad" just a reminder that her parents are Green Arrow and Black Canary. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Oh Grennie" Joker sighed "You know it's really to bad that your not here, this would be so much better in person. Oh well, I guess if it has to be that way" Joker said and cackled under his breath. After he had finished placing the patches all over my stomach he laughed and then looked at me saying "your lucky puppy."

"And why is that?" I replied "I am hanging in chains from the ceiling of a lunatics basement, my friends are hurt and Im about to be tortured by a clown who has obviously never been to a kids birthday party before. I don't exactly call that lucky"

"No, no, silly puppy. You see, you're the luckiest puppy in the world right now...do you know why?" I keep quiet, my mouth could get me in more trouble than this "ok, ok. I'll tell you. You see, your about to be the first person to try the new device my friends gave me!" he said as though he was offering me a trip to the zoo. Then, without warning he pressed the button on the device, I braced myself to feel like I was struck by lightning...to my surprise it didn't, it felt like I lay on one to the electric fences at my Uncle's farm. Joker noticed the surprise look on my face,

"Oh, don't worry puppy. It just needed a little warming up, we'll get to the good stuff soon" he said and turned the button like a dial and then pressed it again, I felt it more this time, I wanted to pull away as it stung and pricked. From pure instinct I did but my hips burned and I was forced to fall back down to my original position on the chains. He wound up the button and pressed it, every time he did it hurt more, it burned. I cried out in pain, Joker laughed hysterically and just dialed it up further, this one never stopped stinging. It burned, down though the skin, it went a deep purple, tears stung my eyes but I refused to cry. The Joker just laughed even more. I was disgusted by the way he took so much joy out of torturing kids. He went back to the device and turned the dial, I was worried, I wasn't sure how much more I could take but to my surprise it couldn't turn. It was up as high as it would go, Joker stopped laughing and looked down on it in confusion. He tried again but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh Puppy how about one more, just for good luck?" And he pressed it again, the last thing I saw before my eyes went blurry was Mums face, tear stained and angry. I felt the shock come through the patches and then-nothing. My body went numb, my vision went blurry, every noise sound far away. I heard the Joker laugh, it sounded like it came from three rooms away. I saw him rip the patches off my stomach but didn't feel a thing. When he picked me up over his shoulder everything looked like someone had turned on strobe lights. There was one pain though, as Joker clipped me back on the other chains I noticed a sering headache, I closed my eyes to ease the pain-"just until the pain stops" I said to myself but the darkness surrounded me like a blanket and I slipped into a coma.

I heard before I saw, the Joker's laugh, the screams of my friends, the sirens, the beeping, silence, I heard silence loudest of all. I didn't want to open my eyes, the darkness was comforting, opening my eyes would mean facing the nightmare that lay bleeding and bruised next to me. When I finally did open my eyes I didn't see the dark, Omanis basement I thought I would have to face. Instead the room was white, medical machines were scattered around with two chairs opposite the bed I was lying in. I freaked out, I screamed and thrashed. As I did so I multiple bandages on my stomach and that my hips wouldn't move. Two doctors rushed in,

"Please Miss Jamie."

"You'll pull your stitches" they protested I reluctantly calmed down.

"We will get your family" they said and one of them left the room, the other doctor. A short woman of 32 with dark skin and black hair pulled into a bun.

"What happened?" I asked her cautiously

"I could tell you but I believe your friends are waiting to explain" she replied

"Wait, waiting to explain? Weren't we just captured last night?"

"No, Miss Jamie. You were captured two weeks ago. You have been unconscious and on life support"

"Two weeks?" I repeated to myself in my head, I was shocked. I was about to ask her another question when the other doctor walked back in,

"There ready to see you" he said and ushered in two people, my parents. I could tell they have been worried, they both had dark circles under their eyes and they were both sagging with the weight of carrying my two three year old young brothers, Sam and Luke. But unlike my parents Sam and Luke were hyper, they were wriggling and when they saw me they dropped out of my parents arms ran up to me. I tried to sit up so that they could sit with me but my hips wouldn't respond. The doctor I was talking to pressed a button on a remote and my bed tilted me up so I was in a sitting position. Then they jumped in on my bed, one either side of me.

"Jamie!" They squealed with excitement and hugged me

"Hey!" I said back to them, giggling slightly but stopped and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Ow, Luke off" I said and Luke jumped off me from where he was leaning on my stomach. He looked disappointed and I held out my arm to him,

"Just don't lean on my stomach, ok?" I said to him and he hugged my shoulder. After a whole lot of hugs from the boys I got a proper look at my parents. Mums blond hair was tangled and her eyes were swollen. Dads eyes were in the same condition, his beard and mustache were in need of a shave.

"Hey Dad" I said and he let a small smile enter his lips,

"Jamie!" He said and came over to me, pulling me into a crushing hug.

"Dad" I said from his hug "we want my ribs to heal" he let go and laughed.

"Mum!" I said and she came up to me and gave me a less squishing hug. I hugged her tighter, remembering the last time I saw her face. We all just sat there, happy that our family is whole again. Then Dad let out a massive sigh, Mum looked up at him, a sad look on her face.

"What?" I asked them, worried.

"Hon, we need to tell you something" Mum said, giving me a therapist look.

"Ok?"

"Jamie, when the Joker toruterd you with the crowbar" Dad continued "he, broke your hip bones pretty bad" I looked at them, waiting, silent. Mum continued talking, they were acting strangely jumpy. "Hon, they put metal plating in your hips and you won't be able to walk for a while" I caught my breath,

"Not-not walk?" I stutterd

"Only for a while. You'll be in a wheelchair and then crutches, learning how to use your hips again" Dad said as a wave of determination washed over me,

"No, I'm fine. I can walk now." I said and pulled my covers off me, reveling me wearing a black sports bra and black sport shorts with a white stripe down the side, leaving my bandages visible. I tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed but they wouldn't move. It's scary, willing your legs to move but they don't. Sighing in defeat I slowly pulled the covers back over my legs and leaned back.

"So, this wheelchair?" I said, looking up at them.

 **So, did you like it? Please leave a review/favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Here's the next chapter, sorry that it took so long to get out.**

There was a hussle by the door to my room but before long a tired looking doctor opened the door to my room and the rest of the team burst in.

"I wished for them come come in in groups but they did not" he said I gave him a sorry smile as he exited. Mum and Dad stood up,

"Well let you guys talk" Mum said and the boys got reluctantly off my bed and exited behind my parents. I smiled at them and then looked at the team. They all looked pretty busted and beaten up, Dick was on crutches and Wally was the only one who was really pretty much all right, altho he did wince ocanly if he bent his back in the wrong way. Evryone was hevly bandged and tired.

"Hey" Dick said softly to me and my face broke into a smile to see that he was better than the last time I saw him,

"Hey back." I replied

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked,

"Ok, a little sore but I'll get over it"

"Are you sure?" Zee asked, I noticed her breathing heavier than usual.

"I'm fine" I protested "what about you guys? What happened?" So they proceeded to tell me about what happened after I blacked out. I heard about Artemis burns and Zees waterboarding. Connors deep cuts with a kryptonite knife, M'gann stretched thin and finally Kaldurs taser-burning seemed to be a theme. I was pretty much speechless after they finished the story,

"Im sorry I blacked out" I said softly, I felt bad for not being awake. "I could have helped"

"No" Kaldur said in a firm voice "you would have been just as helpless as the rest of us. Regretting it will not change it" I sighed,

"Your right, the best thing I can do is learn to walk again and hope we can catch him"

"That's all we can do" Artemis said

"Minis the walking" Wally continued . Just then the door opened for the fourth time and the dark skinned doctor walked in, this time wheeling a wheelchair. I sighed again, I was not prepared.

"Are you sure about this?" Dick asked me

"What other choice do I have?" I said smiling up at him as Dad pushed past the doctor and walked over to me, I pulled the covers off me revealing one large bandage cross the stommic and plenty of little ones. Dad picked me up and sofly placed me down the wheelchair. I clipped my self in and looked up at the doctor.

"What's your name?" I asked her and she smiled back, I liked her smile, it was soft and reassuring. Not loud and accusing.

"Call me Doctor A." she said and wheeled me out the door.

"Doctor A, that makes you sound important"

"For your sake I am important"

"I guess so" I replied and looked around, as well as the team, my parents and my brothers there were also, Batman, Superman, Flash, Zatara, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter. I was surprised they were all here but I guess it made sense. After about two mints of walking for them, wheeling for me. I looked up and noticed Zee keep glancing at the handles of my wheelchair.

"Um, Doctor A? Could my friends try wheel me?" I asked and she nodded. "Zee, how about you try?" I said giggling softly at her, she took the handles in her and a cheeky smile came across her face.

"Ready?" she asked me

"Always" I replied and we took off down the hall but it didn't last long, Zee was running out of breath and I don't blame her. We stopped, she was panting like a dog. The others caught up to us. Doctor A looked furios and I felt a smile creep up over my face. Then we both burst into uncontrollable giggles.

"Miss Jamie, Miss Zatanna I really don't think that was necessary" Doctor A said sternly to us. Zatarra was looking sternly at Zee and Mum was frowning at me, Dad next to her was trying to be stern as well but couldn't because he was silently laughing.

"Now, I am told here you do Dance? What type is that, we will have to let them know of your injury" Doctor A continued as M'gnn took over wheeling me.

"I do ballet, jazz, contemporary, lyrical, hip hop, ballroom and Salsa" I replied as Doctor A was writing furiously on her clipboard.

"Right, and you won't be able to take part in training" I nodded along thinking in my head that I should still be able to practice shooting.

"How long will it be until I can walk again?"

"Anyware between 3-4 months"

We all keep on walking and chatting until we reached a pair of double doors Doctor A pushed them open and like a herd of sheep we stepped inside as one. Inside was another white room this time it had different, it had many machines all around the room and it smelt of lavender, I hated the smell of lavender, it made me want to puke and I had to resist the urge to wheel myself out the door, Doctor A was talking but I wasn't listening, all my efforts went into focusing on the sick feeling in my stomach and not throwing up. I wanted to get out,

"Guys" I said softly but they kept talking "guys" I repeated again, louder "guys!" They looked at me, I felt the spew travel up my throat and I shoved my hand over my mouth.

"She's gonna spew!" Someone yelled and before I knew it a trash can had been wizzed over to me, my hand flew away from my mouth and it came out, almost all was watery on account of being in a coma for two weeks. Dicks hand was on my back as the tears split through my eyes,

"It's the smell in here" Wally said and after I stopped reaching I was given a cloth for my mouth and before I knew it the doors were closed behind me and the same hospital smell came rushing back to me and my stomach calmed.

"Sorry" I said and Sam came running up to me, Luke in close pursuit. Sam wriggled up on my lap I picked him up and sat him on one leg and Luke sat on the other. We all walked back to my room and as we were walking I eyed the situation;

Wheelchair: annoying but I will have to get used to it.

The team: banged up but what can you do?

Happiness:never been better.

 **Did you like it? Please leave a review and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Last chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

It had been three days since I woke up in hospital, I had been going to phyo everyday but I never felt like it was working, I knew it takes time but I was beating myself up about it, I wanted to do more than sit up and down everytime I went there. We were all sitting in the cave, everyone was pretty much back to normal except for me and Dick but that didn't matter then, Batman was briefing us, we needed to be focused.

"The League has been taking shifts at Arkham to make sure the Joker doesn't escape." Batman said to us, no nonsense "Red Tornado and Black Canary are on shifts right now, Superman and I will be there tonight" Everyone stayed quiet, you could feel the annoyance flowing through the room. We wanted to do something but we couldn't, it was tearing us apart. "You will resume your training once you've helped" Even though you couldn't see his eyes through the mask I noticed them soften, Bruce knew what was happening and he understood "When you feel you are ready come talk to me" We all nodded slightly,

"You need to stop beating yourself up about this" Superman said "None of this was your fault, sometimes there's just nothing you can do. Don't think that none of us has even come close to death with the Injustice League. Yes, your powerful but everyone has their limits" Silence lingerd after Superman and Batman left. Kaldur spoke,

"There right, everyone has their limits, we can't expect to win everytime"

"Yeah, I mean sitting here and sulking about it just makes the Joker win more" Dick agreed

"Do you not just realize what we've been through!" Zee exclaimed "That clown had us on the edge of death and you expect us to just get over that!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No" Kaldur replied "we need to learn from it"

"He made us weak!" Conner yelled angrily "How do you learn from being weak?"

"When we know what our weakness are we can become stronger" Kaldur protested

"I need to shoot something" Artemis said, standing up and walking away.

"I gotta run some laps" Wally said following Artemis. Connor gave Kaldur a long, hard glare and stood up and stomped out, Zee followed.

"That went well" Dick said,

¨M´gann, what do you think?" Kaldur asked her, she-like me, had decided to stay quite.

¨I don't know" she sighed ¨I agree with you guys but it's just hard"

¨I know, that's why we need to stay on the same page" Kaldur replied

¨I'll see if I can talk to Conner" she said walking out, silence dragged out in front of us. Through all of this I had been staring at my hands in my lap, I didn't want to argue, the surgery, coma and the constant working to walk again, it was draining.

¨Jamie?" Dick said softly to me

¨What am I doing here Rob?"

¨Your helping us"

¨By doing what?" I replied, looking up at him ¨sitting here, listening to you guys wine and arge. If I could I´d be training and rallying the team but I can't¨

¨Jamie, it wasn't your fault" Kaldur tired to reassure me

¨I know!" I replied in an outburst, I wheeled away down the corridor and on to my thinking spot. The cool breeze hit my face as I looked out off the cliff, I sat there for a long time, thinking.

¨Jamie¨ I herd Dick say from behind me, I turned my head around and saw him and Zee,

¨What?"

¨Look Jamie, whether you can fight or not we need you." Zee said bluntly, that's what I loved about Zee, she was blunt. I sighed and turned the wheelchair around, following them back inside. Everyone was already waiting,

¨ok guys, I thinks we should start training again" Dick said

¨How do you suppose we do that?¨ Artemis asked ¨I dont think fighting in casts is such a good idea"

¨I meant everyone except us three, since we're not physically ready yet"

Everyone exchanged glances for a moment and then Kaldur spoke,

¨I think it's a good idea, we need to be ready for our next mission¨

¨I agree¨ M´gann said. Everyone looked over a Connor, waiting. He grunted and left the room.

¨He´ll come around, he just needs time¨ M´gann said.

¨I know!¨ I said ¨How about you guys train. Artemis can shoot and Rob and I will give pointers to you guys since Black Canary is still at arkham¨

¨Great!¨ Wally said and faced Kaldur, fists raised.

I sighed, a happy sigh. Everything was just right,

Friends: All pretty much better

Connor: Sulking but will come around

Everyone: Definitely shaken but not worried

Me: Happy, everything was perfect.

 **Was it good? Please leave a favorite and review. Please go and read Octogirls story if you haven't already.**


End file.
